


入秋了

by Lifugui



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 巍澜衍生 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifugui/pseuds/Lifugui





	入秋了

深秋了，夜里的雾气很重，尤东东一路走回去棉质的格子衬衫已近被打得有些润。身上还是热的，与被露水打润的衬衫贴合在一起，水汽蒸发让尤东东有些感觉自己像冒着水蒸气的包子。  
回到家，尤东东屏住呼吸小心翼翼地把钥匙插进锁孔，声音不大，但还是让尤东东有些胸口疼，他摸黑进了门鞋还没脱掉就被人拉进怀里。  
“怎么那么晚才回来？”冯豆子细细地吻着尤东东的脖子，尤东东身上那股淡淡的信息素的味道让冯豆子恨不得直接在这要了尤东东。  
尤东东忍不住缩了缩脖子，冯豆子这样带着勾引的吻舒服但又太危险，尤东东甚至闻到了冯豆子向日葵的信息素开始蔓延开来，以及自己开始打颤的腿，还有逐渐湿润的后穴。“我跟你说了，要加班。”  
尤东东双手抵在冯豆子胸前，这种充满着缺乏安全感的动作让冯豆子有些不满，他伸手抓着尤东东的后脑勺，强迫尤东东跟自己唇齿相交。尤东东的唇丰润，冯豆子很喜欢跟他接吻，冯豆子脑子里全是尤东东被他侵略性地吻过之后那张红得滴血的唇以及带着情欲泛着雾气的眼睛委屈巴巴地看着自己。  
冯豆子的分身已经半硬，他下意识伸手去摸灯的开关，被尤东东拦住了。尤东东费力地逃离冯豆子的唇，小声地喘着气，“别，豆子，别开灯。”  
他叫自己豆子了，尤东东极少主动叫他豆子，更别说是像现在这样喘着气软着声音叫自己豆子。这声豆子像是催情剂一样，尤东东已经感觉到自己腰上的手慢慢地滑到自己的臀部，冯豆子正隔着他的运动裤，用中指在他的臀缝摩擦。  
“再叫一次。”冯豆子有些激动，尤东东被自己的汁液打湿的裤子更让他兴奋。  
“豆子，别，别在这做。”尤东东彻底软了，一个Omega对标记了自己的alpha根本拒绝不了，冯豆子的指头已经像他本人一样不知收敛地隔着那层薄薄的布料往尤东东的后穴钻。  
“你给我口，我就不在这做，也不开灯。”   
“冯豆子！”尤东东羞耻得说不出其他话，只能咬牙切齿地叫着他名字，尤东东从来没给冯豆子口过，一是他做不来，二是冯豆子宠着他一直忍着也没要求过。  
冯豆子像个流氓把尤东东的运动裤往下扯，露出了半个白嫩的屁股，手指探入湿润的后穴，引得尤东东情不自禁地发出呻吟。“尤东东，”冯豆子贴着尤东东的耳朵，说了句贱的要死的话：“你都湿成这样了，真骚。”  
“觉得我骚别操我啊！”尤东东伸手去掰冯豆子探入他后穴的手。  
“你骚我贱，咱们天生一对，今天我心情好，不让你口了。”冯豆子拍了一下尤东东的屁股，把他扛在肩上，摸黑走进了卧室。  
尤东东只觉得天旋地转地，被冯豆子甩在床上的时候他脑子还是懵的，当然最可怜的是承受着他俩撞击的床，这个弹簧床是冯豆子买的，结实，他们无数次像野兽交妊似的性爱全是在这张床上，无论激烈的性爱使这张床吱吱作响多少回，它始终是坚强地没有坏。  
“尤东东，你这天天被我操，跟结婚有啥两样，你还不如嫁给我呢。冯豆子喘着气，疯狂地去扒尤东东身上的衣服，又三下五除二地把自己身上的裤衩和背心一股气全脱了。  
“傻逼冯豆子，我才不跟你结婚呢！我迟早会把你的标记洗掉！”尤东东拼命摇着头，下半身流出的液体让他又愤怒又难受，不受控地往冯豆子那根粗大的性器凑近。  
“你这话都说了几百遍了，那回不是我让你舒服得张腿求操。”冯豆子急得前戏都没怎么做就插进尤东东湿热的后穴，两人一起发出舒服的叹息。“尤东东，你里面湿得很。”  
尤东东恨不得给冯豆子一拳，但下一秒又被冯豆子捏的紧紧的，他太了解自己的舒服点，吸允乳尖的力度，牙齿轻咬乳头弄得尤东东觉得发痒，忍不住叫出声，“再用力点，豆子，再用力点。”  
等冯豆子把自己的乳头吸允得发胀，尤东东的后穴也不满足于浅尝了。冯豆子把自己的分身送进去更深，“哥器大活好，尤东东你都是全世界最性福的男人了。”那个性字冯豆子咬得极重，被尤东东在胳膊上打了一巴掌，啪的一声响。  
“你丫闭嘴！”  
“哟，尤东东你这是在暗示我，这声啪多大声啊，来让哥哥好好疼你。”  
冯豆子把尤东东的双腿折叠抵在尤东东的胸前，疯狂地撞击尤东东的后穴，尤东东已经发情了，两人的信息素混在一起纠缠，生殖腔被肏开是迟早的事情。  
生殖腔的温暖柔软让冯豆子像失去了理智，恨不得子孙袋都往里面塞，“好东东，你看你吸得我多舒服。”  
尤东东被肏得有些弓起身子，脚趾开叉，生理上的快感和心理上的愤怒交织，最终尤东东放弃了，他扯着冯豆子的头发，“豆子，操我，快点，再快点。”  
一声珍贵的豆子，让冯豆子炸得像个烟花，子孙袋打在屁股上的啪啪声与这张坚强的弹簧床发出的吱吱声像是一首交响乐，“尤东东，”冯豆子喘着气在尤东东身上留下一个个小红印，“叫我豆子。”  
“豆子。。。唔，豆子。”尤东东这副被肏得百依百顺的样子让冯豆子着迷不已，他就是喜欢这样软乎乎的尤东东，在自己身下张腿迎合自己，用受了欺负委屈的语气软软地一声又一声地叫“豆子。”  
这次，冯豆子像是吃了药，折腾了几个姿势才肯放过下半身已经被肏得泥泞不堪的尤东东。  
尤东东累得摊在床上，已经没了力气去推开冯豆子，任由对方的舌头舔过自己身上的每一处地方，可等冯豆子舔到自己的性器时，尤东东眼睛里还是充满了生理盐水，“别舔，求你了豆子。”  
他已经射了两次了，半软的阴茎前端挂着点清液，再也射不出什么，可是冯豆子刚靠近，火热的鼻息喷在上面时尤东东还是不争气地起了反应，所以他求饶，“我射不出了，放过我吧，豆子。”  
可是冯豆子偏偏还是去亲吻他的性器，尤东东急了，努力挺起屁股抓着冯豆子的性器往自己已经被肏得通红的后穴塞，“你肏这里，别动前面好吗？”  
“哪能啊，哥疼你。”  
尤东东还没来得及侥幸，就被冯豆子抬起腿，然后就感受到了冯豆子湿润的舌头在细细地舔着自己的小口，上面还沾着冯豆子的精液，都被冯豆子一点点舔干净了。半软的性器又硬了起来，在这场似乎无止尽的性事里，尤东东终于还是放弃挣扎，叹了一口气。  
半夜，冯豆子刚睡着不久，尤东东小心翼翼地挣脱冯豆子的怀抱，下床从抽屉里翻出避孕药就着口水吞了下去。尤东东摸了摸自己的屁股，开始庆幸，幸好，幸好冯豆子肯定又给他留下了新的痕迹，这样井然留下的就会被盖住了。

尤东东不爱冯豆子，对，不爱但是尤东东不知道他是不是喜欢冯豆子。至少在冯豆子把自己压在宿舍的床上，不管尤东东的慌张和眼泪强行标记了尤东东时，尤东东没有过度反抗。  
尤东东跟冯豆子是大学舍友，八杆子打不着的两个专业却因为俩人在班里都是安排之后剩出来的那一个。四个人的宿舍只住了三个人，尤东东冯豆子和一个化学系的黎勇。除了冯豆子都是Omega，对此两人紧张过，结果冯豆子打着包票“哥能看上你们？”  
尤东东才松了一口气，而冯豆子开始带不同的人回宿舍过夜，有时是女Omega有时是男Omega，尤东东没意见，他吞两颗抑制剂再喷点中和剂还能平安渡过，只有偶尔冯豆子的动静太大吵得他睡不着觉，他才会烦躁地对冯豆子的床喊一句“没上过床啊，叫那么大声干嘛！”  
这时冯豆子就会从窗帘里探出一个头，贱兮兮地说一句，“哥器大活好，你要不要试试，我保证你叫的比这还大声。”  
黎勇不敢说话，被这声音和信息素弄得只敢自己躲被窝里自渎。  
后来，冯豆子也不怎么带人回宿舍了，开始像个良民一样，每天给尤东东送点吃的。黎勇也三天两头不会宿舍，最后直接就回不来了，黎勇怀孕了。  
黎勇的alpha来接他的时候，尤东东扯着黎勇的手像个深沉地说：“你要照顾好自己。”黎勇点了点头就上车离开了。  
夜晚尤东东睡不着，破天荒主动跟冯豆子搭话，“你说黎勇会幸福吗？”  
“幸不幸福我就不知道了，反正肯定挺性福的，他那alpha尺寸不小。”  
尤东东对冯豆子的想法嗤之以鼻，“我呸，你肤浅。”  
“那你说，你觉得怎样才幸福？”  
“我的alpha爱我疼我就幸福了呗。”尤东东吹了段口哨。  
“尤东东，我爱你我疼你，我做你alpha怎么样？”  
尤东东翻了个身，“你特么做梦。”结束了话题。  
后来，有一天冯豆子出门了，正巧尤东东发情期，他躺在床上，汗水打湿了他身上的格子衬衫，“再过五分钟，药效就能发挥了。”尤东东努力安慰着自己，可是门打开的那一瞬间，尤东东出了一身冷汗。  
然后就是冯豆子滚烫的胸膛贴了过来，尤东东已经不记得他是怎样爽得发出呻吟又羞耻愤怒地拒绝冯豆子，发情期的Omega与alpha的力量悬殊，冯豆子轻易就给尤东东留下了一个临时标记。  
这个临时标记像是毒品一样，留得越久尤东东就越控制不住自己对冯豆子的渴望，最后临时标记也变成了完全标记。  
可是尤东东从来没跟冯豆子说过我爱你，他常说的是“我会去除标记的。”  
洗出这种深度标记难度很大，甚至可能要摘除腺体，尤东东很有可能搭上半条命。尤东东怕死，他怕得要死，所以他们纠缠到了现在，尤东东生理上渴求着冯豆子，心理却对冯豆子的爱视而不见，如果井然没出现，尤东东可能会被冯豆子磨得没了脾气乖乖地接受，毕竟他也没那么排斥冯豆子，只是称不上爱罢了。  
可是对井然不一样，尤东东见到井然的第一眼，那颗许久没了悸动的心开始不自主跳动起来，即使他知道井然这种含着金汤勺出生的人根本看不上他。  
尤东东傻里傻气地在别人说井然坏话地时候硬着头皮站了出来，在井然加班的时候怀着小心思给井然泡了一杯速溶咖啡，那份兴奋的兴头让他甚至没有考虑到井然不喝速溶咖啡。  
那时已经十点了，公司里已经没了人，除了早就可以下班但纠结了很久要不要送咖啡的尤东东和依旧在画稿的井然。  
尤东东给冯豆子发了个信息说自己在加班，深呼吸了很久才敲了门，端着咖啡进去的时候还是被井然的侧颜惊艳得大气不敢喘，他听见自己那颤动的声音“经理，我。。。我给你送杯咖啡。”  
井然抬头看着他莞尔一笑：“谢谢东东。”  
尤东东的心脏生疼，井然知道自己的名字，他知道？！他极力掩饰自己的欣喜，结结巴巴地到了一句“那，我放着了，我先出去了。”  
“东东。”  
“？”  
“陪陪我好吗？”  
尤东东怀疑自己是不是听错了，他愣在原地，傻乎乎问了一句：“为什么？”  
井然轻笑了一声，他起身走到尤东东身边，双手放在桌子上把尤东东圈住，“因为啊。”  
尤东东看着井然修长的睫毛，忍不住咽了一口口水。  
“因为我喜欢东东啊。”  
尤东东壮着胆子摸了一下井然的脸，是热的，又不自信地狠狠地掐了自己一下，疼的，疼得他眼泪都流出来了。是真的，井然说喜欢自己是真的。  
井然见他这副傻乎乎的模样，心化成了一滩水，软得不像话，所以他主动亲了尤东东，温柔细致。  
可是上一秒还迎合自己的尤东东下一秒突然就慌张地推开了自己，“不行，我有alpha了，不行。。。。。”，尤东东眼里尽是悲伤。  
井然抓起尤东东的手在自己脸上蹭了蹭，“东东喜欢他吗？”  
尤东东愣了很久，最后犹犹豫豫地摇了摇头。  
“那为什么不离开他。”  
尤东东眼眶红了，“他标记我了，我无法再跟其他人结合了。”尤东东低头抿着嘴憋了很久还是说出了让他羞耻的话：“我不会对别人发情，不会流着汁液让别人肏，在我发情的时候我会不要脸地求他操我。我不敢去洗去标记，我。。。。我怕死。”尤东东觉得自己既没用又可耻，眼泪像断了线的珍珠往下掉。  
井然温柔地擦掉尤东东的泪水，“那只是你摆脱不了的生理控制罢了，东东你看着我。”井然捧着尤东东的脸让他看着自己：“东东也喜欢我对吧？”  
井然再次吻上尤东东的唇，一点点安慰尤东东，“就算不发情，不标记，我也会让东东很舒服。”说这句话时井然已经把手探到尤东东的后穴，果然尤东东的前端已经硬了跟他的贴在一起，可是后穴却分泌不出任何液体。  
“东东，试试好吗？”  
尤东东咬着下唇犹豫了很久，最后还是伸手环住了井然的脖子。  
这是第一次，尤东东没有发情，后穴干涩被人抱住腰后入。井然替他撸动前端，很快他就射了，井然用他的精液作为润滑剂，把他抵在玻璃窗上狠狠的肏。  
没有信息素的纠缠，只有两人重重的呼吸声，井然把尤东东抱到桌子上，抓住尤东东的脚踝把他的腿抬起来，让尤东东更全面地展现在井然面前。  
“东东吸得我很舒服，看吧，不需要发情也可以。”井然的阳具跟他斯文的话语和长相一点也不像。  
他肏不进尤东东的生殖腔，只能把自己送的更深发泄，尤东东有始至终除了发出带着情欲的喘息声和忍不住像小猫似的呻吟声没说过一句话。  
井然看着眼里尽是水雾的尤东东，低声问了一句，“所以，东东，要不要跟我交往？”  
尤东东全身有染上了一层粉红，他主动把腿挂在井然腰间，伸手把井然往下拉，主动讨了一个缠绵的吻。

外面的气温又降了几度，黄叶上沾了水珠，冯豆子在床上翻来覆去，睡不着，忍不住打开手机，微信的页面没有信息提示，尤东东是上一条信息已经是两个多小时前发的了。  
他干脆去门口等着，又等了很久，开门的声音响起了，他第一时间抱住了还带着寒气的尤东东。  
尤东东你终于回家了。


End file.
